Fragil
by DeepBlack-sama
Summary: Apenas uma historinha entre dois personagens. Yaoi espilicito, (desculpem, não sei falar explicito) Myu X Giganto, nada a ver, mas dane-se.


Não possuo Saint Seiya!

Este one-shot é do casal Myu e Giganto de Saint Seiya (Saga de Hades)

Adoro esse casal :3 mesmo sendo completamente impossível de pensarem!

Myu X Giganto

Frágil

P.O.V on;

Quando senti a perturbação naquele cosmos sabia que não deveria ser algo bom, mas não imaginei que fosse _aquilo_.

Cheguei na Casa de Câncer- novamente- tudo estava destruído e, meu companheiro, ainda mais. Aries me olhou quando cheguei mais perto, ele se mantinha a uma distancia segura de Papillon, mas consegui ver uma pitada de preocupação em seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

\- Não o matei… - Ele me disse- Mas está muito ferido e inconsciente… Não vou tentar detê-lo se quiser ajuda-lo.

Com isso, Aries se afastou de nós dois, seguindo para a próxima Casa Zodiacal, seria melhor voltar ao Meikai para cuidar dos ferimentos de Papillon, mesmo que, talvez, isso me rendesse um castigo por abandonar a missão, eu simplesmente não conseguiria deixa-lo ali por conta da própria sorte.

O levantei nos braços, ele parecia frágil sem sua sapuris, inofensivo por assim dizer, ate por que, nossos tamanhos eram diferentes e a sensação que eu tinha era de que, se não tomasse cuidado, poderia facilmente quebra-lo, como se Papillon fosse de vidro.

Poderia ser que meu quarto no castelo de Radamanthys-sama não fosse igual à suas acomodações mais luxuosas- era um beneficio por ser a Estrela Maligna de Papillon que eu não podia questionar-, mas pelo menos ele não correria o risco de ser achado por outro cavaleiro.

Achei melhor que Papillon acordasse e não me visse no quarto, por isso aproveitei para tomar um banho, fiquei tanto tempo com a sapuris de Ciclope que estar sem ela era quase estranho. Tomei um banho que não deve ter levado mais de quinze minutos- ou menos- e quando voltei Papillon ainda estava inconsciente. Agora sim eu não sabia o que fazer.

Deveria chamar alguém? Talvez fosse exposição demais para o Papillon, então o que eu deveria fazer?

\- Ei, Papillon…!- Chacoalhei seu ombro com o máximo de cuidado possível, nem sinal de vida, tentei lhe dar uns tapinhas de leve no rosto, nada também, era o mesmo que tentar falar com um boneco.

Já que parecia não ter outro jeito, o deixei dormindo enquanto verificava seus ferimentos, nada muito graves, apenas um corte profundo em seu antebraço esquerdo, alguns arranhões e hematomas fracos no peito e uma marca roxa no lado direito do rosto, pelo visto, Aries era mais manso do que aparentava.

Tive que costurar o ferimento em seu braço e depois enfaixa-lo, nos outros só passei água morna. Também coloquei um pano molhado com água fria em sua testa já que sua temperatura parecia aumentar… _Aumentar_?

Nós espectros possuímos temperaturas baixas, por sermos "fantasmas" e tal, mas o Papillon estava quente demais, transpirava demais, arfava demais… Seria febre? Não faz muito sentido para um espectro ficar doente, mas…

\- Hmm…?- O encarei por alguns instantes, ele recobrava a consciência, logo conseguiu se sentar na cama- O… O que aconteceu…?- Seus olhos sem pupilas se concentraram em mim de um jeito pesado, perfurante.

\- O senhor perdeu a luta contra Aries… - Seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresa e, talvez, indignação?- O trouce de volta para o Meikai para cuidar de seus ferimentos.

\- Oh… Certo, mas… Quem seria você, mesmo?- Ele piscou com uma expressão pungente de duvida, será possível que Papillon não se lembrava de… Oh certo, sem aquele capacete eu era muito diferente, agora entendo sua duvida.

\- Sou eu, Giganto de Ciclope da Estrela Celeste da Violência- Seria mesmo possível eu estar tão diferente apenas por retirar aquele fardamento? Se bem que, Papillon também ficou muito diferente sem sua sapuris, como disse antes, parecia mais inofensivo e, consequentemente, mais belo.

\- Ah, desculpe, você esta muito diferente- Seu rosto exibiu um pouco de constrangimento, mas nem se comparava com o meu, não que eu não o entendesse, cabelo loiro e olhos azuis não eram coisas que as pessoas- e ate espectros- pensariam em encontrar no meu rosto, talvez Papillon só pensasse que eu fosse tão horrendo quanto Stand de Besouro Mortal- Mas… Por que me ajudou?

Engasguei perante seus olhos questionadores, nunca pensei que poderia conversar com a mais forte das Estrelas Terrestres e, talvez, isso estivesse me deixando nervoso, ate por que, nenhum de nós dois estávamos com roupas fartas ou de armaduras- Papillon só estava com sua bermuda rasgada e eu só tinha uma toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura- e ele do jeito que estava, com o rosto levemente corado, respiração pesada, e corpo exposto, estava tirando minha concentração.

\- Bem, e-eu não poderia deixar o senhor lá, não é…?

Ele me inspecionou de cima a baixo e então cruzou os braços em uma pose convencida.

\- Não acha que iram puni-lo se souberem que abandonou os outros espectros? Era sua missão continuar seguindo os cavaleiros.

\- Eu sei, mas não me importo com minha punição- Papillon me encarou com surpresa, tentei me corrigir- T-Tenho certeza que o senhor Radamanthys não me dará punição por…

\- Ajudar um companheiro, eu sei… Obrigado- Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios levemente feridos, desviei o olhar antes que ele pudesse perceber que o encarava, onde diabos eu estava com a cabeça?!

Talvez fosse aquela fragilidade de antes e também o fato de que ele estava mais do que angelical enquanto me agradecia! Sempre ouvi que Myu de Papillon era um ser de gênio difícil e que- diziam em particular- era grotesco pessoalmente, mas aquele ser em minha frente não era grotesco, muito pelo contrario! O cabelo ruivo e eriçado, rosto constrangido, olhos levemente amuados analisando o lugar onde estava, pele perfeita, corpo de anjo, Ah! Pense em outra coisa, droga, droga!

\- Giganto!- Voltei a encara-lo completamente constrangido, mas a expressão de dor de Papillon me fez esquecer o porquê daquilo.

Ele estava encolhido na cama, suas mãos finas tateavam a base de suas asas, só agora me recordo de que não procurei ver se elas estavam danificadas, sempre pensei que eram parte de sua armadura, agora vejo que estava errado.

Tive que segura-lo para que ele parasse de se debater da forma que o estava fazendo, Papillon afundou o rosto em meu peito, apenas um pouco mais acima do meu estomago. Tentei disfarçar o rubor em meu rosto e me concentrei em suas asas, finas, brilhantes, coloridas e com um toque de obscuridade, elas me pareciam boas… Passei os dedos pela membrana vítrea e ao mesmo tempo elástica, elas eram macias e esse tipo de coisa pareceu acalmar a Estrela Terrestre Sinistra, Papillon envolveu seus braços finos ao redor do meu corpo, me apertando, ou melhor, se puxando para mais perto de mim. Outro suspiro falho emergiu de sua garganta.

Pensei em lhe perguntar onde doía, mas logo vi, um pedaço do osso de sua escapula esquerda era visível na parte onde a asa emergia de sua pele, o ferimento era profundo, mesmo que não sangrasse. A enfaixei com o máximo de cuidado possível e ela se dobrou ao meu redor, assim como a outra formando uma cúpula colorida, agora tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir eram os batimentos calmos de Papillon.

O calor de antes voltava aos poucos, era como se aquele espectro magro e amuado que se encolhia em meus braços fosse uma fonte de calor própria, logo meu rubor voltou, assim como a excitação… Merda!

\- P-Papillon…!- O afastei de perto de mim, puxando rapidamente um travesseiro para cobrir minha cintura. Ele me encarou de forma interrogativa e então pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo, um sorriso largo e malicioso decorou seu rosto- N-Não é o que esta pensando!  
\- Imagine- Ele se libertou das minhas mãos e me empurrou de volta para a cama, suas asas cobriram minha visão periférica me obrigando a me concentrar apenas em seu rosto, seus lábios roçaram minhas têmporas e depois alisaram meu nariz, tão suaves que me lembravam da textura de suas asas- Você foi realmente muito bonzinho comigo, Giganto- _kun_ \- Um ronronado foi soprado em meu ouvido, ele arrastou-o ao pronunciar o sufixo japonês que eu nunca o ouvira dizer antes- Acho que esta na hora de eu retribuir sua gentileza.

Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas a palavra foi sufocada por aqueles lábios macios e rosados, ele se deitou em cima do meu corpo enquanto me beijava, Ah! Ate seu aroma contribuía para aquela sua nova versão erótica, algo picante e doce, como seus lábios. Não demorou muito para a pressão aumentar e minha boca ser aberta para permitir a passagem de sua língua. Seus braços engancharam meu pescoço para se aprofundar mais, apertei meus braços envolta de sua cintura, pousando uma das mãos em sua bunda e a apertando com firmeza, fui recompensado com um gemido em nosso beijo.

Separamo-nos quando a necessidade de ar foi impossível de ignorar, encarei Papillon quase delirando de luxuria, ele também estava em um estado parecido. Eu realmente não sabia muito o que fazer, mas pelo visto ele sabia. Myu mergulhou em meu pescoço, dando beijos, mordidas e chupando o caminho, mas eu não poderia deixa-lo fazer tudo sozinho, não é? Comecei a massagear suas nádegas com as duas mãos, ate poderia ser que elas não eram o mesmo que seios, mas chegavam perto.

\- Hmm!- Myu se levantou, interrompendo ambas as caricias- Acho que quero outra posição!- Ele virou-se com a bunda para a minha direção e com a cabeça para baixo, sua boca estava a poucos centímetros da minha ereção… - Uau, é maior do que eu pensei e mais grosso também!

Meu corpo inteiro se eriçou quando Papillon lambeu a cabeça do meu pau, empinando-se para cima, e depois o pegou com suas mãos finas e macias, beijando e chupando a base enquanto me masturbava. Gemidos já saiam por minha garganta a todo e a direito, meu olhar vaiou para cima e vi que eu não era o único excitado. Toquei no pênis de Myu e ele automaticamente desceu o traseiro para perto do meu rosto. Engoli seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que ele engolia o meu- com certa dificuldade-, ambos gememos em uníssono, que maravilha!

Ele começou com os movimentos de vai e vem, mas eu preferi encaixar dois dos meus dedos dentro de seu rabo apertado, Myu gemeu mais alto e aumentou a velocidade do boquete, era quase delirante! Meus dedos saiam e entravam aumentando de velocidade e eu brincava com seu pau dentro da boca, já ele apertava minhas bolas e me chupava com força.

Apenas precisei de mais alguns estímulos para finalmente gozar em sua boquinha, mas ele também gozou logo em seguida, enchendo minha boca e garganta com seu leite, o gosto não era tão ruim, para todos os efeitos.

Demorou um pouco para Myu se levantar e quando o fez, sentou-se com a bundo no meu rosto, vi que ele terminava de engolir meu esperma, mas eu não pude resistir, meti a língua em seu rabo que ainda estava tendo alguns espasmos.

\- Oh! G-Giganto-kuun!- Ele se ergueu e voltou a me beijar, montando na minha cintura- Hm…!- Senti algo apertado envolver minha ereção, a pressão só ficou maior ate que Papillon tivesse recebido tudo o meu comprimento dentro de si- Argh…!

\- Myu, não precisa continuar se não quiser- Acariciei sua nuca para tentar distrai-lo da dor, ele pareceu ronronar por um momento- Já me agradeceu mais que o suficiente- Lhe dei meu sorriso mais romântico que consegui e ele, como resposta, se deitou sobre mim, fazendo leves movimentos circulares com os quadris.

Minhas mãos vaiaram ate a planta de suas asas enormes, dedilhando-as como se fossem uma harpa, Myu aumentou a fricção e a rapidez dos movimentos de sua pelve, gemendo e gemendo enquanto mordia meu ombro esquerdo, completamente entregue ao prazer.

Não sei como eu poderia, depois desta noite, voltar a olhar para Papillon da mesma forma de antes. Agora ele era meu, me pertencia desde os fios de cabelo ate a planta dos pés e eu também pertencia a ele. Vê-lo daquela forma, frágil, sedutor, pecaminoso e dócil, me afetou mais do que eu pensava.

\- Ah! Giganto-kun!- Sentei na cama para lhe dar mais apoio, seus movimentos eram rápidos e fortes, a cada impulso eu sentia que ele me pertencia mais e mais, ou melhor, que ele me _queria_ mais e mais.

\- M…Myu!- Suas unhas agarraram minhas costas, ele deu um ultimo impulso e finalmente gozamos, eu dentro dele e ele entre nossos corpos lambuzando meu abdômen e seu peito. Acabei ficando sem ar e não pude completar minha frase, só o que consegui fazer foi voltar a me deitar com aquela bela fada em meus braços.

Alguns segundos se passaram ate que Papillon levantou-se para depois deitar do meu lado, com a cabeça em meu peito, ele ofegava com o rosto rosado. Queria lhe dizer algo, dizer que eu o amava, dizer-lhe que agora pertencíamos um ao outro ou lhe dizer juras de amor, mas tudo o que consegui foi beijá-lo na testa da forma mais carinhosa para depois dormirmos na companhia um do outro.


End file.
